Snowy Love
by Unei5233
Summary: Elinya Alexanne Swan, an albino girl who is Bella Swan's older sister, came to Forks to stay with her Father. What would happen if she met a certain wolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start the chapter, English is not my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes that I made and didn't edit... I'm so sorry for that...**

**Also I do not own Twilight, I just own my OC, Elinya Alexanne Swan.**

* * *

#Elinya's POV

Today is the day me and Bella go to Forks to live with our Dad, Charlie.

"Right girls, remember to call me at least once a week."  
"We will, mom."

Bella just hummed, clutching at her pot of cactus. Seriously, I don't know why she is taking her stupid cactus all the way to Forks. She will kill the poor plant with the humid climate and lack of sunlight.  
But, when I pointed out the fact, she just told me to get lost. Typical.  
She never really liked me, and I never really liked her. We didn't speak to each other during the entire flight from Arizona to Washington. She just read a teen romance while I lightly typed away on my laptop, editing my own recipes that I write down just for fun.

After we landed, we fetched our suitcases and searched the crowd for Dad. I saw him among some random people and launched myself into his arms.

"Dad!"  
"Hey kid, welcome back."

After he gave me a massive bear hug, he greeted Bella who awkwardly said "hi".

We got into his cruiser and headed home.

"Your hair seems to be longer, Bella." Dad said, trying to start a conversation.  
"I cut it since I last saw you."

I mentally face-palm myself. She saw him over a year ago, of course it grew back out.

"And you, Elinya? Did you change your contacts?"  
"Yeah, I got tired of green eyes. I tried blue ones today."

Since my eyes are very light colored, I like to change their color with different kinds of contacts.  
Dad smiled. I could tell he was proud of himself for noticing the subtle change.

* * *

We arrived at home and I hopped out, admiring the little house that I was so fond of.

"I arranged your room Bella. You still like purple, right?"  
"Hmm..."  
"And Elinya, your room is not really changed. I just vacuumed and dusted."  
"Thanks Dad. Is my bike still here?"

I come here every summer so most of my things were already in the house.

"Jake took it for 'annual examination'. He will bring it later today."

Dragging the suitcases, I hollered out to Dad.

"There's no way Bella is coming into my attic just to use the bathroom!"  
"I don't want to go to the attic, you know!"

Dad stepped between us before things got ugly.

"Don't worry, I cleaned up a shelf in the bathroom for you."  
"Right, one bathroom." Bella mumbled.

* * *

With Dad's help I hoisted everything upstairs and started to unpack my clothes. Right after I finished unpacking, Dad called me to come outside. I looked out to see Billy and Jake with a rusty red truck with my bike in the back. Using the zip-line connecting the roof right outside my window and a tree's low branch, I jumped to the ground and landed on the grass below.

"MY BABY!"

I jumped in the back of the truck and hugged my bike.

"I missed you darling!"

Billy and Dad laughed and Jake pouted.

"What about me?!"  
"I missed you too, Jake." I said, leaning down to hug him. He squeezed me back and helped me lift the bike to the ground.

While Bella was examining her truck, I noticed how Jake looked at Bella. I turned to Billy, pointed to Jake, then to Bella and raised my left eyebrow as high as it could go. Billy nodded and wiped away a fake tear. I patted his shoulder sympathetically, and we all burst out laughing.

My first day back at home couldn't be better.

* * *

**Please comment about things, especially the formats or page layout that might need editing... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy! Again, I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

#Elinya's POV

The continual beeping of my alarm clock made me stagger up. I grabbed hold of it and began to shake it hard. I thought it was a cool idea to have an alarm clock that only stopped beeping after I shook it really hard 30 times. You can never fail to wake up completely. After a quick shower, I changed and put my make-up on and grabbed an apple from the little fridge. I bought a box of apples to make some jam, but eating one of them won't hurt, right?

With the apple firmly between my teeth, I zip-lined outside. I dusted my hands when Dad came over.

"I do think I need some time getting used to that."  
"You should. I'll be doing this everyday."

I hopped on my bike and put my helmet on. Revving the engine, I sped away to Forks High School. People stared at me as I pulled my helmet off.

"Nice hair."

A girl called out sarcastically, obviously trying to make fun of me. I just smirked.

"I know it's beautiful honey. You can't get this color with hair dye"

I heard people snickering as I went into the office to get my schedule.

Schedule  
Chemistry  
Literature  
Geometry  
Art  
-Lunch-  
Free period  
Gym

Looking at the map, I tried to find my way to chemistry lab when a girl with a camera tapped me on my shoulder.

"You are the new girl, right? Do you need help? I'm Angela by the way."  
"I'm Elinya. Can you tell me the way to the chemistry lab?"

Angela smiled and nodded. I noticed that she didn't mention anything about my albinism which I appreciated.

After I found the lab with Angela's help, I got my slip signed and sat at an empty table. The class itself was good. Mr. Dexter was a good teacher. It was also fun looking at a bobbing head in front of me. It was practically a miracle that he didn't fall out of his seat.

Literature was fun too. The class was reading Pride and Prejudice and luckily I read it before so I had no problem catching up. The teacher just let us read in silence, not saying anything. Enjoying the quietness, I read a few chapters before the bell went off.

* * *

I went into the cafeteria to find practically everyone staring at me. I shifted a bit uncomfortably and got myself a tuna sandwich and a can of coke. I looked around for a table and to my immense relief, Angela waved me over. Sadly, Bella was at the table too, but I decided to ignore her.

"Smile!"

Angela snapped a picture and explained that she needed a photo for a feature. Luckily, I managed to smile in that split second so the photo came out pretty well. I was busily chewing away and listening to some gossips when Bella spoke up.

"Who are they?"

I turned to see five gorgeous looking people walk in. Jessica leaned in closer.

"They are the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They kind of keep to themselves. I mean, they are all together. Together together."  
"Jess, they're not actually related."

She just shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's weird. They live together. Okay, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale. She's with the buff guy Emmett Cullen. And the girl with a pixie hair is Alice Cullen. And the blond boy who just twirled her is Jasper Hale. Those two are together. He always looks as if he is in pain. And the last one is Edward Cullen. Super gorgeous, the only single, but apparently nobody here is good enough for him. Like, seriously. Don't even try."

"...Wasn't planning on it," Bella mumbled. I just sighed. By the look on her face, she was totally planning on it. I could practically hear her head spin.

"Does anyone have free period next?" I didn't mind spending some time alone, but since it is my first day, I decided to make some friends.

"Me! I'm Eric, the eye and ear of this place. I can show you a real good place if you want."  
"Sure, thanks. Bella! Stop staring, it's rude."

She just glared at me. I glared back. Bella sighed and turned back to her lunch. I lifted my bag on to my shoulder and took the lunch tray.

"The bell is about to ring guys. We'd better get going."

Just on cue, the bell rang and everyone rushed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric showed me a great spot under the tree.

"This is my favorite spot. It's quiet, but not that quiet. Also not many people come here."  
"I think I'll be coming here every free period. It's beautiful."

Eric and I sat beneath the tree and pulled out our laptop. We typed away on our laptops not minding the silence. Time flew past and I looked up with a start when the bell sounded.

"Woah... that was fast. Can you tell me which building is the gym?"  
"I just wrote a short article and I have 5 more left, and they are due tomorrow... gosh... That one, do you see the building with a ridiculously big window? That's gym."  
"Thanks. Bye Eric."  
"See you!"

* * *

After the bell rang I changed out of my gym clothes and headed straight to my bike. I hopped on and speed home. I stopped at the station to see Dad.

"Hey Dad."  
"Hey kid, how was school? Did you make some new friends?"  
"Yeah, today was nice. I'm going to Jake's for dinner. You know what happens when Bella and I sit at the same table during dinner."  
"A complete disaster, I know. But bake me a blueberry pie later."  
"Deal. Love you, Dad."  
"Enjoy your dinner sweetheart and tell Billy to bring Harry's fish fries next time he comes to watch the flat-screen."  
"Will do!"

I parked my bike in front of the garage and jumped out. I found Jake banging away on something. Once he saw me he leapt up, picked me up and spun around.

"You staying for dinner? Can we have spaghetti? I missed your spaghetti. And meatballs."  
"Only if you hang around the kitchen while I cook. Then I will cook spaghetti tonight."

Jake danced a little victory dance and followed me to the kitchen. Billy wheeled in to see what the fuss was about.

"Hey Billy! I'm cooking dinner in this house from now on!"  
"It's good to have you back. We missed you"  
"You mean my food."  
"That especially," Billy chuckled.

* * *

Dinner was a success. I giggled as Jake wiped every bit of tomato sauce on his plate with his last piece of meatball.

"This is heaven... Can I have some more?"  
"No, you'll get sick if you eat too much."  
"But it's too good to stop eating!"

I popped my meatball into his mouth which immediately shut him up.

"I'll make you mini pizzas with the tomato sauce tomorrow. There's some left in the pot."

Jake cheered and hugged me.

"You're an angel!"  
"I know. I'm awesome."

* * *

**Okay... I got some serious problem here... The part 'Jake leapt up' has some problems because when I learned my English from my teacher in Korea, she taught me that the past tense of _leap _is _lept_ and I looked it up to find that it practically was not used since 16th century. **

**Also is it leaped or leapt? I did look it up and it said that you _can _use both but it had that red squiggly line underneath leapt every time I type it. **


End file.
